


How to deal with more than one soulmate, you don't

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmates, briefly mentioned but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: “I uh.. I have three,” Virgil mumbles out, putting his head in his hand. Waking up in three different people’s rooms one right after the other made him freak out even more. He didn’t even know that was possible.“Are you fucking serious?” Damien’s harsh words cause Virgil to snap his head up and return the glare that Damien gives him.“Really? You have to one up me with this too? Really?” Damien goes on. Virgil sneers.“What the fuck are you talking about?”“I have two soulmates,” Damien clarifies. They stare at each other but then a wicked smirk crosses Virgil’s face.“Hah,” He says.--Virgil finally manages to talk to his best friend Damien about his soulmates, and it goes way better than he expected. Now all he has to do is actually find his soulmates.Soulmate au where you wake up in your soulmates room after you turn 18 to find clues about who they are.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	How to deal with more than one soulmate, you don't

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: very very mild panic descriptions but nothing major. Originally came out before SvS Redux, so no fun new name for Deceit this time

“Hey,” Virgil slides into the shitty cafeteria bench. Damien looks up at him for a second, nods his greeting, then goes back to looking at his phone. Virgil pokes at the food in front of him. He doesn’t really plan on eating it. His leg bounces underneath him and he begins to twist the material of his jacket in his hands. This should be something he can bring up with his best friend right? The words won’t come out.

“Take a deep breath.” Virgil listens to the soft command.

“Hold it,” Damien continues on.

“Okay let go.” Virgil releases the air in his lungs, still a little twitchy but he feels better. Ugh why is everything so difficult.

“Talk.” Finally Virgil looks up to Damien. Damien, for what it’s worth, looks absolutely bored with his cheek smushed into a hand and just waiting for Virgil to actually say something. Virgil takes another deep breath.

“How come we never talk about soulmates?” He asks in a rush. Damien raises an eyebrow to that, then shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know. It never really seemed like, super important to us? I don’t know.” Damien shakes his head, folding his arms on the table and looking down.

“You had your birthday like a week ago yeah?” He asks. Virgil nods his head. It had been very very bizarre and panic inducing to wake up not in his room. Every person, they day after they turn 18, spends a day in their soulmates room, finding clues as to who they are and what they like.

“I uh.. I have three,” Virgil mumbles out, putting his head in his hand. Waking up in three different people’s rooms one right after the other made him freak out even more. He didn’t even know that was possible.

“Are you fucking serious?” Damien’s harsh words cause Virgil to snap his head up and return the glare that Damien gives him.

“Really? You have to one up me with this too? Really?” Damien goes on. Virgil sneers.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I have _two_ soulmates,” Damien clarifies. They stare at each other but then a wicked smirk crosses Virgil’s face.

“Hah,” He says. Damien flips him off but they both snort to themselves. The anger isn’t real and they lapse back into a small silence. For a second there, Virgil thought maybe Dee might have thought him gross or something for having more than one. He’s stupidly relieved he’s not the only one with more though.

“So what are yours like?” He ends up asking. Dee had his birthday back a few moths ago.

“Nuh uh you have more you go first.” Damien shakes his head but he’s smirking wildly. Virgil snorts but relaxes, leaning more on the table between them.

“The first room I woke up in had pastels everywhere. It was literally fucking _covered_ in stuffed animals, I’m not even sure they slept in their bed there was no room for a person on that thing.” He woke up in that room feeling like he slept on a lumpy cloud. The walls looked like someone threw sherbet ice cream at them and it had a decent mess on the floor. The exploring part had been kind of fun he supposes.

They like stuffed animals, that had been obvious, but they also had a bunch of knitting and sewing work in the corner as well. Per custom during the switch, he moved certain things so his soulmate would know what he liked about their things. He propped one of the stuffed animals, a small black bat with a doofy face, on the pillow, and he took one of the yarn bundles in his favorite color, and put it on the chair near the knitting. He hoped it would be enough.

“Dude you freaked me out for a second there when you said pastels I almost had a heart attack holy shit,” Damien thunks his head to the table. Virgil pokes him in the head to get him to sit back up.

“Why?” Damien snorts to his question.

“Because the first room I woke up in was also covered in pastels. Except my person had like, cartoon motivational posters like. _Everywhere.”_ Damien gestures with his hands wildly.

“You know we wouldn’t have the same soulmates anyway,” Virgil points out. Soulmates are born on the same day so the switch is easier. Damien waves his hand back and forth.

“Whatever, so you woke up in someone else’s room the next day right?” He prods and Virgil nods his head.

“Yeah I woke up in like. The cleanest room I have ever been in in my entire life. Like I’m talking hospital organization here.” He panicked of course not waking up in his own bed, thinking that he would, but the deep blues of this new room provided some kind of comfort he didn’t know he needed. After he calmed down he began to explore. Graphs and charts of stars lined one wall and near it two fully stocked bookshelves full of astronomy, anatomy, biology and who knows what else.

He snorted when he saw one of the books almost pulled the entire way out. A book on Shakespeare, a thick collection. He almost pushed it back in thinking this soulmate would hate the way it looked, but, perhaps they had more than one as well? So instead Virgil read through the titles, and pulled out, not all the way, a book on poems written by the person he shared his name with. Hopefully they would appreciate that later.

He also messed with their desk. He read through their planner and a bunch of their homework and exams dates, knowing for a fact now, as if he didn’t know before, that this soulmate, is a huge nerd. He pulled out one of their many pens, and on the day he’s there, drew a little storm cloud. The day before has a little crown drawn in red.

“Wow mine was like, the exact opposite,” Damien says after a while. Virgil put his head in his hand and listens patiently.

“I like. The room was super dark, but it had fairy lights strong across the ceiling and like, they didn’t have much stuff? They had a yoga mat in the corner, but like. Their entire room had empty starbucks cups all over the fucking floor.” Damien gripes and twists up his nose in annoyance. Virgil snorts at him.

“Did you clean it for him?”

“Yeah I fucking did but they didn’t have enough trash bags in their room for me to get it all. That’s how much cups there were Virgil. So many.” Damien hisses at him desperately trying to convey how upset he is by this. Virgil only hides his laugh in his hand.

“So what about your last person?” Damien has calmed down now. Virgil huffs.

“Red. Like super red, like stupidly super red. Who even needs a bed that big,” Virgil complains though if he’s being honest, which he doesn’t have to be, it had been a really comfy bed. Their room had yes, been covered in red, but had gold scattered through out.

Virgil had panicked too but decided he could panic another day figure this out later when he was safe back in his own room. He explored of course, noticing the piles of papers lined on the desk. Organized yes, but maybe not where they should be. Probably his nerd soulmate. He looks through them, finding idea after idea after idea for videos or plays or whatever. A few of them are edited in a a black pen while others have scribbles of stars and hearts in a light blue. Virgil takes a purple pen from the cluttered desk, and completely marks a giant ‘X’ on an idea he thinks is stupid. He does that to a few others, but he makes sure to circle a few too.

Then he notices the huge array of movies lined near a TV in the room. He looks at those curiously too, smirking a little as a two of them are pulled out, but not completely. Winnie the Pooh and Big Hero 6. He scours the titles and lets out a sigh of relief he wouldn’t have to make them get the movie, and pulls out Black Cauldron from the line.

He appreciates their music for the most part, taking the CD of Fall Out Boy and putting next to the two very obviously placed not in the stack CD’s as well. Hamilton and some pop band he doesn’t listen too.

Never before had waking up in his own dark room and black blanket felt so comforting before.

“Big bed, bigger person?” Damien suggests but even he doesn’t look to convinced. Virgil shakes his head.

“No this person is just dramatic as fuck and wanted a big bed, I don’t even know them but I can guarantee that’s why.” Damien snorts at that.

“So what was out of place?” He asks. Virgil huffs.

“I had a few CD’s pulled out, and my spider curtains bunched up in the corner for some reason. Also uh, my notebook of, poems had been pulled out as well.” He mumbles the last bit, still embarrassed by the fact he does write. Some of them had been edited as well. His guitar had also been moved a little, his self help book on anxiety had been put front and center, and the small clutter of nail polish he had on his bed side table had three different colors put front and center, red, and two different shades of blue.

Damien doesn’t remark on that though, it’s not of his business.

“Lame,” He says though and Virgil flips him off like friends do. Damien snickers to himself.

“My desk had been seriously messed with and organized I can’t find anything any more, and that snake plush you got me had been moved to like, look down at Sir Hissfuck. I also had that dark roast coffee I hid from my parents on my desk. I think they literally sniffed it out like some kinda creep,” Damien makes his eyes go bug eyed for effect. Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Oh no, someone who you can drink coffee with, what will you do,” He deadpans. Damien hisses at him annoyed but doesn’t say much else. They go back to silently enjoying each other’s company and Virgil fidgets with his fingers. He painted his nails with their colors. It’s stupid but maybe, maybe it will help him find them.

“I’m. Kind of scared.” He admits after a bit. Damien looks up at him, face twisted, but it falls to something more understanding.

“Me too,” He mutters. Virgil’s leg is bouncing again.

“What if they don’t like me?” They don’t know him. Damien snorts.

“What if they _like_ me?” Damien’s question get him to laugh a little and that’s good he supposes. There’s too much worry going through his head.

“This whole, I mean, I’ve been sort of Aro, for how long now?” Damien runs a hand through his hair.

“If they expect more from me I’m not going to be able to do it,” He says. Virgil takes a few deep breaths.

“I’m scared that they’ll like, know me? But they won’t like, get to really know me.” It’s stupid. It’s all so stupid. Damien whines.

“I haven’t even met the fuckers and I’m done,” He says and Virgil barks out a laugh. He can’t help it and Damien laughs with him. The air between them gets a little calmer. Virgil sighs but he smiles.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” He says. Damien smirks.

“If you do, make sure it’s on Roman. He’s been pissing me off the past couple days in drama club.” It’s a bitter remark and Virgil smirks back at him.

“Oh I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
